


faded family

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrest, Attempted Sucide, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Self Harm, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes out to his dad about his relationship with Derek and the Sheriff isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put homophobia in the tags because the Sheriff had no problem with Stiles being gay just that he was dating Derek

Stiles took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Derek's loft. God he hoped he was home, but the locked door was not comforting. 

He was not having a good day, he spilled orange juice on himself,  poured his cereal to find there was no milk oh yeah and dad had kicked him out.

He tried the handle and knocked again.  Still no answer.  
He sank to the ground and cried. 

* * * *

Derek came  home to find Stiles     asleep outside his door with tears on his cheeks

"Bambi,  wake up, come on inside"

*****  
    
Derek came home to find Stiles asleep outside his door with dried tears on his face.

" Stiles , wake up , come on  "

Stiles sat up and blinked the groggy sleep from his large whiskey eyes.

" Derek can I stay here? "  
" Of course you can Bambi, what happened? "  
"I told my dad a - about me, about u - us. He kicked me out"

Derek was shocked he didn't think the Sheriff would react so badly.

" He kicked you out because you're gay?"

Stiles heart started rabbiting,  his jaw started to tick and he clenched his fists

"He kicked me out because he doesn't like my boyfriend"  
He smiled weakly

"You got kicked out of your home because of me?"

"Before you start, we are not breaking up or pretending to, okay,  he can have me as I am or not at all"

Derek pulled him onto the couch 

"Tell me what happened"

FLASH BACK

Both Stilinski men were seated at the table  
"So dad, I have something to tell you and you may not like it, or you may , I'm not physic if I was I probably wouldn't be in trouble as much"  
"Spit it out Stiles"  
"I'm gay,  I know I don't dress like it but I am , just check my porn folder, or ask my boyfriend"  
"Boyfriend? "  
" Yes, boyfriend,  he's awesome you'll love him , not how I love him because that'd be gross but I do, love him that is"  
"Stiles I don't mind,  what's his name?"  
" Um Derek,  Derek Hale"  
" No"  
"No? "  
" Stiles you're 17, he has an arrest record, I don't approve"  
"Dad I love him you can't just disapprove"  
"You're a child you don't know what love is"  
" A year long relationship is plenty of time to fall in love "  
"A year?"  
" Shit, dad"  
"You were 16! Stiles I should arrest him"  
"Daddy please don't we've never had sex"  
"As long I am your father you won't,  you're not allowed see him again"  
"That's not fair, he was exonerated,  you don't even know him"  
" Life isn't fair and as long as you live under my roof you'll obey my rules"  
"And if I leave?"  
" Go ahead, no son of mine will 'love' a murder"  
" Well since you obviously care more about your disproved judgement than your son I will leave"  
"Fine"  
"You know mom wouldn't care, she'd be happy for me, she'd have hated you for this "  
"Take your stuff and leave, don't come back because your key won't work"

END

"He threatened to change the locks Derek"  
" I'm sure this will all blow over"

There was a knock a the door  
"Stay here"  
"Why?"  
"Just stay here"

Derek opened the door to find a mam in a BHSD uniform.  
" Derek Hale? "  
" Yes "  
"You're under arrest for the statutory rape of pry-pri,  I can't pronounce that,  Stilinski"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stormed into his dad's office.   
'  
"You monster"  
"I'm not the one molesting teenagers"  
"Neither is Derek, nothing has happened,  you know he wants to be a teacher this will ruin his chances and make the last three years of college completely redundant after I tried so hard to get him to go back"  
" He should have thought about that."  
"Dad please,  what if I break up him, will you drop the charges"  
"And never see him again'  
"If that's what it takes, but I want to say goodbye"  
"You have five minutes"  
***

"Stiles,  it's okay, everything will be fine"

He stroked Stiles cheek from the other side of the cell bars 

"I know,  my dad's gonna drop the charges"  
"That's great, why are you sad?"  
" on the condition that I never see again"  
"Is that what you want?   
"No buts it us better than a prison sentence and ruined career"  
"Stiles, it isnt"

Derek couldn't stand the waves of sorrow pouring off of his mate. 

"Five minutes are up"  
"I love you Stiles"  
He hoped that would soothe the aching pain his mate felt

"I love you too Derek,"

He shot a death glare at his father 

"I always will"


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles couldn't stand it anymore,  he needed his mate and he knew Derek needed him. But he needed Derek more.

Without Derek Stiles has become a broken husk of a man , he asked Scott to leave him alone,  Scott and Derek had become pack mates and friends and if Stiles couldn't have Derek he didn't want reminders of Derek. He just wanted to hold his mate. But he couldn't. 

He never left his room bar bathroom and school.  He refused to even look at his father.

He gradually got worse. The panic attacks started up again and with that came the self harming until one day he couldn't take it more and snapped.

It was his mother's anniversary; the saddest day of the year and without Scott or Derek or hid Dad to hold his hand he gave up.

He filled the bath to the brim with ice cold water. He wrote the letter he had spent the last 4 months reciting in his head and climbed fully clothed into the bath.  

With one last wish,  for Derek to be happy and for hus father to forgive him, he slit his wrists and closed his eyes. 

He let the water was over him with an I love you on his lips but he didn't know for who.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Stilinski was shaking in the waiting area of the ICU.

He came home on his wife's anniversary to find his son bleeding out in the bath. The worst thing about it was it was his fault. 

He knew Stiles wasn't happy but had played it off as teenage theatrics.

Sitting alone and scared in the hospital where his wife died and his son was dying he did the one thing he never he'd do.  
He called Derek Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek rushed to the ICU and seen his mate lying stiff and pale in the hospital. 

'What happened to him?!"  
"He has a lousy father"

Derek whipped around to face him.

" Are you only realising this now!!  You ruined his life! He was happy with me, I held his hand at therapy,  I stopped his self harming.  I made sure he took his medicine. He needs me and you took him away from me!"

" Stiles was self harming,  when  did he start therapy?  

" Two months into our relationship,  you know the one you deemed illegal and arrested me for rape  for, even though  I was waiting for him to tell you before we did anything more than cuddling"

Derek stood there looking so lost and broken. 

" I called you because, you're right,  he does need you, I'm lifting the ban, and if  he wants to leave I won't stop him"

"I'm sorry for lashing out, you were doing what you thought was best for him"

*****

Stiles woke up to find Derek sitting by his bedside. 

" Derek?! You can't be here, my dad ' ll -"  
"I'm fine with it, he isn't that bad"

"Do I have to move out?"  
"Not if you don't want to"

Stiles smiled weakly   
" I don't, thanks dad"

He turned back to Derek  
"I love you, I missed you so much"

Derek ran his hands through Stiles' hair  
"I missed you to, so does Scott and the others"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, just don't do this again"  
"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuhhhhhh
> 
> Update soon I promise  
> xoxo
> 
> Feedback is love
> 
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
